guitarherofandomcom-20200222-history
The God of Rock
'''The God of Rock is a playable guitarist introduced in Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock. In that game, he is one of the tutorial instructors, along with Lou.' He is not playable in any of the other games, but he appears in Guitar Hero: Aerosmith in the tutorials yet again, he makes a cameo in ''Guitar Hero World Tour (and can be added via the rockstar creator), and appears in various cutscenes in Guitar Hero: Smash Hits. Biography "Once human, the God of Rock has ascended to the highest level of rocking and plays nightly in a small pub on Mount Olympus" - In-game description in Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock Appearance ''Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock'' The God of Rock appears as a tall, muscular man with tan skin with long, pure white hair, as well as a long beard. He also has blue eyes with no irises or pupils,which help to signify his divinity. His main attire consists of a black toga-like robe that is secured by a large silver-studded belt around his waist. The belt also has a large chain secured to the front and back of the belt. He also wears matching black buckled gauntlets as well as black buckled boots. In addition to his regular attire, when the figurines for the Guitar Hero Action Figures Series 2 were released, they also released two other variants to The God of Rock's original figurine. One depicted him with a white toga instead of his black toga, and the other depicted him as entirely made out of gold. Trivia *In Guitar Hero III, his character model is a variation of Axel Steel, as both characters use the same animations. **Similarly, The Grim Ripper uses the same animations as Tom Morello in Guitar Hero III. *The God of Rock's signature guitar in the series is a white Gibson SG custom with three pickups with golden covers and five golden guitar knobs. *In all of his appearances, The God of Rock is the only character in the franchise to retain his original appearance from his debut, while other characters over time have had numerous changes to their appearances in every game. *Considering their names and their roles in the series, it is never explained anywhere if The God of Rock and The Demi-God of Rock are related or possibly even father and son. **Coincidentally, both The God of Rock and The Demi-God of Rock seem to actually have several similarities with each other. ***Both of their eyes appear to have no irises or pupils and glow a certain color (blue for the God of Rock and red for The Demi-God of Rock). ***The God of Rock and The Demi-God of Rock are shown to both have white hair and beards. ***The God of Rock and The Demi-God are shown to wear a large chain with their outfits. ***They both wear buckled gauntlets and buckled boots. ***They both play guitars that seem to apparently have divine origins. *In the cutscenes for Guitar Hero: Smash Hits, the large chain The God of Rock wears disappears. **It may be possible that the chain that he wore was an experiment by the developers to see which look suit him best. Or it can possibly be because of an animation error by the developers. *The God of Rock is notable for retaining the same outfit in all of his appearances in the series. Gallery Image:Ifdmages.jpeg|A figurine of The God of Rock. Image:Gh3_god_of_rock.png|The God of Rock as seen in the intro of Guitar Hero III. screen007.jpg Category:Characters Category:Male Characters